1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains generally, is the field of insulation installation, and more particularly, to installation of fragile fibrous, high-temperature insulation used as a high-temperature seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of employing fugitive binders is known, per se, and has been employed in the ceramics industry. In the ceramics industry, intense heating or baking (firing) can be relied upon to evolve or drive off fugitive binder materials used for temporary convenience during manufacturing. In general, the fugitive binder material, per se, is not used to preform a compressible fibrous material in reduced volume, however.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,714 temporarily fabricated inorganic fiber shapes are described. The fiber materials are recognized as fragile and subject to damage in normal handling, transportation and application. For the purpose, a temporary adhesive material is applied to preserve the shape of the material, such as fiberglass, etc., and when in place in their intended use, the adhesive is flushed from the material, using a non-contaminating solvent, for example, water. A suggested fugitive adhesive or binder in that reference is hydroxy-ethyl cellulose, which is readily soluble in cold water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,846, there is described a method and apparatus for packaging individual lengths of compressible integrated glass fiber mats. A length of such a fiberglass mat is compressed without breaking individual glass fibers in the mat by evacuating air from within it. An air impervious backing and top cover are then sealed together to retain the mat in its evacuated and compressed state. That reference may be thought of as describing an alternative "packaging" method for the fibrous insulation material, however, steps for the restoration of insulation material volume in order to have it fill voids or cavities into which it is emplaced, is not evident. Presumably, however, puncture of the packaging would permit expansion of the mats.
None of the aforementioned methods and apparatus provide a satisfactory method for inserting light-weight batting of fragile, high-temperature mineral fibers into assembly such as special fabric covered nozzle seals or wire sleeving.
In accordance with the foregoing, the manner in which the present invention provides a unique process for forming heat-barrier seals which are readily handled and installed without disintegrating the fibrous structure thereof, will be understood as this description proceeds.